Hjerteknuser
by blackrosesavior
Summary: I listened to everything and anything, yet still nothing. Nothing except for my heartbeat... Which I couldn't hear anyway. I sighed. Yep, I mentally said,  Just like I thought... He ripped my heart out. Damon/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

How could everything just go _wrong_? How could we go from perfect lovers - soulmates, you could say - to _this_? Whatever _this_ was? How could everything _just go wrong_?


	2. The End

_*** I just wanna make it clear that this is the FIRST chapter. **NOT THE END!** Alright... So sorry for taking so long to upload this one (**long** story...) but here it is. Enjoy! ***_

The End

I sat on my bed - my covers somewhat on me, somewhat off me. My eyes close, but my ears open. I listened to everything and anything, yet still nothing. Nothing except for my heartbeat... Which I couldn't hear anyway. I sighed.

_Yep_, I mentally said, _Just like I thought... He ripped my heart out._

I felt a quick breeze and froze. Did I _really_ want to open my eyes? I waited a few seconds to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, I opened my eyes.

"What do you _want_, Damon?" I snapped.

He stood silently and motionless. His face showed no emotion - only a cold, hard iron face. Just as I was about to snap at him again, I noticed what he was holding in his left hand. A small, light tan, fluffy teddy bear. _My_ teddy bear. The one he won for me at the carnival. The one I always kept close to me - only an arm's reach away. The one that I had probably left at the boarding house because I had forgotten about it after _the fight_.

He must have seen where my eyes had fallen, for he simply stated in a flat, monotone voice, "I found him under the bed. I thought you'd like him back." I looked up at this to stare into his steel-hard, light blue eyes. My heart sank at the thought of how many times I had seen those same eyes soft and molten. How many times I stared into his clear, blue, Virgin-Island-shallows and, not only imagined, but could actually _feel_ as if I were at the beach on the shore feeling the waves nip at my feet.

Yet, instead, here we were. Him standing four feet away and me sitting on the bed - naively hoping and wishing that it would all be alright. That he'd start laughing and saying it was all a joke. Sit down on the bed beside me and hug me tight. His lips madly running up and down my neck with small kisses. And then the big finale... When he would finally have his lips crash hard against mine.

But that was only the dream of the young, gullible girl inside me.

_No. _There'd be no laughing, no hugging, and, most importantly, no kissing. To Damon, there'd be no love. Just the inevitable distance between us.

A little bit of gold shimmered out of the corner of my eye. No. I couldn't believe it. He was wearing the gold bracelet _I_ got him on the same arm that was holding my teddy bear. The gold bracelet with a lapis lazuli and blood-red ruby heart - carefully crafted and one of a kind. It sort of looked like a yin-yang sign _except_ for the opposite color circles in each swirled half. This heart was only the "merging of two beings". Me and _him_. **Forever...**

"You're _actually_ wearing it," I said with totally fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah..." he mumbled. He looked down at his wrist and then shrugged as he looked at me. It suddenly hit me... I had taken his ring and left him with spelled bracelet. Not only that, but I _also_ had the embarrassment to say that I had lost it. That _definitely_ wasn't something I was about to own up to just yet.

"Thanks," I murmured - referring to my teddy bear.

In an instant, the bear was on my lap and he was sliding his ring onto my left ring finger. We both looked up and stared into each other's eyes. He on my reaction, and me on his intentions. His eyes seemed to have softened slightly.

"What happened between us..." he began, "I know I can't change your thoughts, but... If you want, I can compel you to _forget_."

I sat in silent shock. Erasing what happened? It sounded so tempting. But I must've been insane because I answered, "Why would I ever want to forget _you_?"


End file.
